Arranged Marriage
by queencloak
Summary: Sakura attempts to uncover the truth behind her arranged marriage to Sasuke Uchiha.


A/N:

I've been busy these past few days and the upcoming months won't be any different. I am currently working on different oneshots and the sequel to my previous story 'The Dare'. So watch out for that. Meanwhile, enjoy this new story.

This story has mature scene. Read at your own discretion.

Sakura is walking along the paved path of a high end street. As she goes nearer to her destination, she couldn't help but glance at her reflection on the glass windows of the high end shops as she passed by.

When Ino, her bestfriend/secretary, finished dressing her up for today's 'mission', she couldn't recognize herself. She wore a faded blue jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. Her long pastel pink hair is tied in a messy bun and her make up is light which shows off her natural beauty.

Her appearance is so much different from her usual business looks which makes her seem like a lot older than her actual age. She is almost unrecognizable. But that's just how she wants it to be.

Today, she is not Sakura, the daughter of the business magnate, Kizashi Haruno, and the heiress to his chains of hotels in the country and abroad.

Today, she is just Sakura, the house cleaner.

Why?

In order to find out who Sasuke Uchiha is and why she is forced to marry someone she doesn't know.

Well, not that she has no idea who he is.

He is successful in the world of precious gems and he has expanded in different line of business and succeed in all of them. But he is still a neophyte in the hotel industry. So it makes no sense for her reputable company to merge with his. And what's even more absurd is she is compelled to marry him.

What on earth is her mother getting at?

Unlike her who has been exposed to this line of business at the age of seven, her mother isn't well-versed in the tricky aspects of their business. She was just forced to assume the presidency as Sakura isn't 24 yet. But she knew she is capable of the task. Her father taught her every twists and turns of this field which she learned by heart. That's why when her father died last year, she has taken over as the COO of the company at the age of 23.

But last week, Mebuki invited her for dinner at a fancy restaurant which rarely happened. She knew immediately that there is something fishy going on. And that's when she dropped the bomb. Mebuki informed her that she must marry Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't even bother asking her consent. She demanded an explanation but she just dismissed it as if it isn't a big deal.

But she just won't sit this one out. She must find out no matter what. She will do everything in her power to protect her father's legacy.

And here she is, carrying out her plan.

As she entered the building, the receptionist on the front desk looked up and smiled.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" the lady asked Sakura.

Hmm! Polite despite I look like I don't belong in this luxurious hotel. She said inwardly.

"I am Mr. Sasuke Uchiha's new house cleaner." she responded.

The receptionist looked at her before asking for her ID.

She paused and remembered the ID that Ino handed to her earlier. She fished out the plastic card in her pocket and presented it to the woman in front of her.

After examining it, she encoded something on her computer and gave it back to her. "You may use the elevator on your right hand side. Just press the 'PH' button and it will bring you straight up to Mr. Uchiha's unit."

Sakura exhaled a breath of relief when she was safely inside the elevator to the top floor of the hotel. She made a mental note to thank Ino for being thorough and to give her a pay raise, too.

Soon enough, she arrived at the most luxurious part of the hotel. She pressed the door bell and after several minutes, she came face to face with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked so glorious in his wavy shoulder-length locks that you wish to run your fingers through it. His beard and mustache are well-trimmed which added to his masculine features. His half nakedness, having only his blue jeans on is exposing his strong muscular arms as well as his well-toned chest, abs and his lower abdominal V-cut also known as Apollo's belt.

Now, that suits him well.

She didn't intend to eye him up so she tried to divert her gaze by looking around his spacious unit. It was definitely well kept and cleaned. Thanks to it's minimalist interior design utilizing black furniture and white color from ceiling and walls. A white curtain drapes the huge glass window.

"You must be Sakura!" he stated which brought her gaze straight to his eyes. His stare was so intense she almost felt like he could see through her.

"What?" she suddenly blinked.

"The new house cleaner?"

"A-ah yeah!" she stuttered.

The hell, Sakura. Get a grip. She castigated herself.

"You may begin however you want." he said which made her stared at him in bewilderment. Every word he speaks becomes a caress in her skin which makes her unbelievably shivering not with cold but with something sensual.

He looked at her when she didn't reply and spoke again. "The cleaning. You may start in the bedroom or the kitchen. It's up to you." he explained.

Bedroom?! Oh no! What am I thinking?

"O-of course. I think I'll start in the kitchen." she said and sped up towards the kitchen. When she was inside, she rested her back on the kitchen door and took another deep breath. "Sakura, stop acting like a fangirl. You must remember what you're here for." she encouraged herself despite her uncomfortable feeling. She proceeded to reach the glass for some water from the table top at the center of the kitchen when she heard Sasuke spoke behind her. The next thing she heard was the shattering of glass on the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." she immediately dropped down to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Careful!" he warned but it was too late. Her middle finger was already bleeding profusely. "Shit!" she heard him curse.

He grabbed her bleeding hand and washed the blood off the tap but the bleeding didn't stop.

"Were you not told not to pick up broken glasses?" he reprimanded.

She thought of a remark but stopped herself realizing he is supposed to be her boss. He is not supposed to be minding about her but there he is doing unexpected things.

But what surprised her even more was when he brought her bleeding finger to his mouth and sucked it. It must have been gross but what she felt was far from that. It sent a shiver down her spine.

He pulled her close until their faces were just a few inches away. As she stared at his darkening gaze, she felt him lower his face. And as she closed her eyes, she felt his lips touching hers.

It was soft pecking at first. But he becoming demanding and she couldn't pretend she's not curious how it felt to give in.

She found herself responding to his kisses and more.

Their moans echoed throughout the room. And within a few seconds, she was bent over the cool concrete table top naked while Sasuke was on his knees as he pleases her down there in her sensitive center.

She could only moan in the sensation he was giving her. She was almost at the edge when he stopped and stood up which produce a whimper from her.

"I know. I know." he whispered as he trailed tiny kisses down her spine all the while rubbing his shaft as he placed himself ready for her to receive. He raised her one leg so that it is barely hanging on the edge of the table top and without preamble, plunge deep into her. She screamed in surprise as her center tried to accommodate him. It took her several thrust to get used to his size but when she did, it was the sweetest sensation she felt and even more when they both exploded with pleasure.

They laid there for several minutes.

"At least marrying you won't be so bad after all." he spoke as he removed himself from her.

It was like he just poured a bucket of ice cold water over her head. "What did you just say?"

"I think you heard me loud and clear. There's no point pretending from here forward Sakura Haruno" he looked at her coldly. Gone was the face of a man lusting over a woman.

Not minding that he is still naked, he left the kitchen and proceeded to his living room. She picked up her clothes from the floor and follow him. "What...? How did you know?"

"I knew it from the very beginning. I have expected you won't give up until you succeeded but I never expected you to be this conniving." he stated displeasingly.

"Am i the conniving one? What about you? Marrying for the sake of money."

"Of course. Money makes the world go round."

"You disgust me."

He crossed the room and grabbed her arm.

"More disgusting than seducing me to save your precious business? Don't make me laugh." he retorted which made her confused. He probably read her reaction. "Stop the act, Sakura. With your business facing bankruptcy, I thought of giving you time until you can pay me back. But with what you did, I'm kinda having a change of heart." he said while facing the glass window overlooking the city.

"How can I be so stupid?" she muttered which made Sasuke looked at her.

She didn't care as he stared at her while putting all her clothes back on. Her mind is somewhere else.

Sakura now realized what's really happening. It's them that's having trouble in business not Sasuke. That's why her mom wants her to marry him in an attempt to save the business.

Once she's fully dressed, she left ignoring whatever Sasuke was saying.

When she reached her office, Ino greeted her with a smile which immediate ceased when she noticed her mood.

"Call my mother. Tell her it's urgent." she instructed without preamble. Ino knew her and when she says urgent, it means bad.

Her mom arrived after five minutes.

"Tell me everything about the company's status. Don't leave out anything and don't even think of lying."

After she spoke, it confirmed everything Sasuke said. The business has been facing minor financial problems even when her dad was still alive. It was her father and Sasuke's father who originally came up with the idea of merging their companies by marrying their children.

But while Sasuke's company was succeeding while theirs was slowly failing. Despite the merger didn't occur, Sasuke's father kept helping her father until he died. But with the recent failure with their investments and the inflation in the past year, the problem has worsened which lead to their current predicament. And since Sasuke has been appointed the new president, he made it his ultimate task to accumulate all the resources they can.

"I didn't mean to lie. Your dad has always protected you against these kinds of problem and I wanted to do the same."

"But why did you think of the marriage?"

"I know. It's all my fault. It was stupid of me to even think of you marrying just to save the business. But I couldn't think of anything else. Unless we let them take the company, you marrying him lets you keep even the half of what your father worked hard for all his life."

"We will pay him." she said.

"No! No, no, no! Not your trust fund."

"It'll be enough to pay off everything."

"Darling, no. That's for your future."

"My future is in this business. We'll work together to make it work again."

"But Sakura.."

"My decision is final. I will not marry an asshole." she said

Sakura ordered their lawyer to draft a contract that states the date they will pay everything they owe from Sasuke. Once she was satisfied, she asked Ino to immediately sent it to him.

There's no way he will refuse their offer since it's only the money he is after.

But the following day, she received a response that he is not accepting the proposal.

Furious, she almost wanna hit each and every car in front of her that's delaying her from smashing that gorgeous face of that jeweler.

When she reached the executive floor, she quickly asked the receptionist where Sasuke is.

"He is in the conference room. But miss..." she trailed off as Sakura left towards the conference room.

Slamming the door open, "We need to talk..." she paused as dozens of heads turned to her direction.

"Oh, darling! Could you wait until I finish?" he said charmingly. He was obviously surprised but was able to recover quickly.

The nerve

"No. It's urgent." she insisted despite her embarrassment which she tried to conceal.

"Well, let's have a break. As they say, 'Happy wife, happy life'." he joked which earned smiles from his board of directors.

"I'm so happy to see you again." he said cheerily.

"BS. What's the meaning of this?" she said as she slammed the returned mail of their proposal.

"Couldn't you read well, my darling. It says I don't accept your proposal."

"What? Why? It is not that we are running away. Only it will take several months. But we are going to pay every penny we owe from you."

"Well, I don't need your money." he said

"What happened to 'Money makes the world go round'?"

"Well, I still believe in that. But ..." he stalled as he came closer to her. She backed away but only cornered by him and his desk on her back. "from you. Money is nothing." he started lowering his head and kissed her.

She honestly couldn't forget him since that day in his penthouse. Every dream she had since that day, was only filled with him.

"Marry me, Sakura."

A/N:

Should Sakura say yes or no? What do you think?


End file.
